Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style)
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "Jumanji". It appeared on YouTube in December 7, 2015. Cast: * Alan Parrish-Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sarah Parrish-Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as herself with her wife * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as himself with his farmer * Judy Shepherd-Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Peter Shepherd-Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Young Alan Parrish-Patch (101 Dalmatians) * Young Sarah Parrish-Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Sam Parrish-Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Carol Parrish-Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Van Pelt-Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Carl-Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Billy Jessup-Young Ronno (Bambi ll) * Nora Shepherd-Aleu (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) * Exterminator-Buck (Home on the Range) * Construction Worker-Balto (Balto) * Caleb-Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Benjamin-Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Bum's Dog-Dino (The Flintstones) * Paramedics-Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Louise-Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gun Salesman-Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Mrs. Thomas-Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2) * Shoe Factory Bum-Winnie the Pooh * Stampede-Caribou Stampede (Brother Bear) * Crocodile-Shark (Jaws) * Peter as a Monkey-Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Bats-Bats (Scooby Doo), and Bats (Rugrats) * Mosquitos-Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Lion-Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Monkeys-Marmosets (Rio) * Pelican-Nigel (Finding Nemo) * Judy and Peter's Parents-Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Two French Girls-Amy Rose and Cream (Sonic X) Scenes: * Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 1-Prologue/1869 * Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style)''' '''part 2-1969/Chief's Shoe Factory * Jumanji (CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Style) part 3-Patch Discovers Jumanji * Jumanji (Animal Style)''' '''part 4-Patch's and Chief's Argument * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 5-The Game Begins/Patch Gets Trapped in Jumanji * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 6-26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 7-A Haunted Rumor * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 8-Back in the Game/Bees And Monkeys * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 9-Shere Khan Attacks!/Courage Returns * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 10-Searching for Courage's Parents * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 11-Grasshoppers Again!/Reserve Psychology * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 12-'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Twilight Sparkle * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 13-Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 14-'I Won't Stop Playing'/Randall Boggs Appears * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 15-It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Nigel Steals the Game * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 16-Buster Saves the Game/Tigger Arrests Simba/Buster Cheats * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 17-Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 18-To the Rescue/Jerry Mouse Jr. Grows a Tail * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 19-Indoor Monsoon/Shark Attack * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 20-Quickstand/Laughing Foosas * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 21-"Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 22-Courage Wins/Back in 1969/Patch Makes Up with Chief * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 23-Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 * Jumanji (Animal Style) part 24-End Credits Movie Used: * Jumanji (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks (2014) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * The Fox and the Hound (1961) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * Oliver & Company (1988) * Bambi ll (2006) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) * Home on the Range (2004) * Balto (1995) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * The Flintstones (1960) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Brother Bear (2003) * Jaws (1975) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) * Rugrats (1990) * A Bug's Life (1998) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Space Jam (1996) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * Sonic X (2003) Voices: * Robin Williams * Bonnie Hunt * Kirsten Dunst * Bradley Pierce * Jonathan Hyde * Bebe Neuwirth * David Alan Grier * Patricia Clarkson * Adam Hann-Byrd * Laura Bell Bundy * James Handy * Gillian Barber * Brandon Obray * Cyrus Thiedeke * Gary Joseph Thorup * Leonard Zola * Lloyd Berry * Malcolm Stewart * Annabel Kershaw * Darryl Henriques * Robin Driscoll * Peter Bryant * Sarah Gilson * Florica Vlad * June Lion * Brenda Lockmuller * Frederick Richardson * Frank Welker * Matthew Broderick * Moira Kelly * Jeremy Irons * Michelle Horn * Ryan O'Donohue * Phillip Glasser * Thomas Dekker * Rosie O'Donnell * Bob Joles * James Earl Jones * Jonathan Taylor Thomas * Niketa Calame * Neve Campbell * Anthony Ghannam * Robert Guillaume * Tony Goldwyn * Whoopi Goldberg * Cheech Marin * Jim Cummings Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * The Beckster1000 * Stephen Druschke Films * Charlie Quigg * Nixcorr26 * Zachary Baker * Fiver&Heather's Channel * Tomarmstrong14 * MichaelSar12isBack * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Brermeerkat * Youknowhatmoviesucks * Princebalto * Thomas O'Malley * NimbusKidsMovies * EddyRockz * ZoeLove 199 Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Edward Brophy * Verna Felton * Cliff Edwards * Donovan Oliver * CoolZDane * TheCityMaker * TheFoxPrince11 * MichaelSar12isBack * Strongdrew941 * Tomarmstrong14 * Baddwing * TheTrueDisneyKing * Princess Rapunzel * Ralph E. Coyote * MichaelCarterClassic * MisterCartoonMovie * PierrickCanalFamille * TheBluesRockz * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Youknowhatmoviesucks * Brucesmovies1 * ZacTheBear * Rjvernel * Crushing2230 * Moviemagic8011 * AnimaniacsGleek * Disneystyle172 * SuperJNG18 * CoolZFriend * DisneyTHX * DenisFan1998 * Uranimated18 * CoolZClassic * CoolZCartoon * Bambi Ohanna * Thumper Ohanna * Faline Ohanna * Flower Ohanna * CoolMasterpiece * CoolMasterpiece Pictures * Mrs. Brisby and Fievel * Lord Ralphie * Disney and BBC * VillainsRockz * TailsRockz * ZeldaRockz * AllStarRockz * BattleInfoPeace * Dr. Pablo Motos * AladdinRockz * Alagateryandchesnut3 * Alejandro Diaz Pena * Louis Walken * Alerkina4 * Cbismarck * MrWaltdisneyclassic * Belle and Beast's Ohanna * Belle and Jose Carioca * Disney and Capcom * Kronk Pepikrankenitz * TongueSpeakingFool * WanderandFriends * ZackLEGOHarryPotter * Disney and Sega * Jaden Groves * JimmyandFriends * TheBeckster1000 * Zachary Baker * Jacob Samra * Hiatt Grey * Max Jackson * ArthurandFriends * CoreyandPals * TiggerandFriends * ImMaEdEddEddy * 76859Thomas * TheAngryPepe1992 * Louis Walkden * Joe the Lion Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:Youtube Category:YOUTUBE Category:Vimeo